Motherfucker
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [Repost because 'someone' has deleted it] [YAOI! ACTION! EXOBTSBAP] [WELCOME TO OUR MADNESS SEQUEL] [PLEASE REVIEW ;-;] Sebuah pembalasan dendam anggota geng mereka antara Sehun dan Jungkook. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika tahu Jungkook dibantu oleh keenam anggota Badman (B.A.P)? Dan apa yang akan Zelo lakukan pada Jungkook untuk membuatnya lebih hebat? FIND OUT!
1. Trailer

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang dari besi berkarat beralas kapuk jelek yang sudah tidak layak, tapi ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya disana. Sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, pada dinding kotor yang selama ini menjadi batas pengelihatannya. Disana ada banyak angka romawi yang digores menggunakan potongan semen dari dinding rusak. Menghitung hari bebasnya, dimana ia bisa membalaskan dendam untuk seseorang yang merusak segalanya.

.

"Tunggu saja sampai aku memenggal kepalamu dan meludahinya."

**When hatred is more valuable...**

"Coba, katakan apa yang kau inginkan Jungkook?"

"Aku ingin ke makam teman-temanku."

.

"Dan ini Yongguk-_hyung_, satu umur dengan Himchan-_hyung_. Dia kekasihku."

.

"Lama sekali. Kau baru keluar penjara, ya?"

"Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Berita menyebar. Kau pikir kota kita ini sebesar apa, _eh_?"

**than the lives of,**

"Besok aku ada di bengkel. Temui aku disana jika kau berkeinginan untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Xi Sehun."

.

**Buagh! Buagh!**

"Agh!"

"Bahkan aku tidak menggunakan tanganku. Bangun, Jungkook!"

.

"Dia mengenaliku dengan sebutan 'Double J si Pembuat Onar', yaitu kau dan aku. Padahal seingatku kita tidak pernah membuat onar. Kita hanya membuat bentuk pertahanan diri dari mereka yang mencoba menindas."

.

"Youngjae-_hyung _akan mengobatimu. Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati karena ini."

**revenge can be a messy business.**

"Mati setelah bertindak lebih baik daripada mati tanpa melakukan apapun."

.

"Sehun bisa saja mencintaimu dalam artian lain."

**As you were warned, revenge is a satisfaction.**

"Aku sudah kuat sekarang! Aku bukan orang lemah!"

.

"Jungkook masuk rumah sakit."

.

"Teman macam apa kau, Brengsek?!"

.

"Hitungan ketiga ambil sesuatu untuk melawanku tanpa banyak berpikir."

"Satu, dua, tig—"

**BUAGH!**

**MOTHERFUCKER**

"Sehun. _Gege _merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**

**20140511**


	2. Chap 1: The Prisoners

**Chapter 1: ****THE PRISONERS**

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel **of **Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**APRIL 14**

Bau karat menguar di sekelilingnya. Memenuhi indra penciuman seorang namja bernama lengkap Xi Sehun, turunan China-Korea. Walau sebenarnya sudah kesehariannya seperti itu. Umurnya duapuluhlima tahun hari ini, artinya ia sudah menghabiskan duaribu empatratus sembilanbelas hari di balik jeruji besi. Dan itu artinya juga hanya perlu menunggu sebelas hari lagi sampai ia bisa menghirup udara segar dan melihat indahnya mentari.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang dari besi berkarat beralas kapuk jelek yang sudah tidak layak, tapi ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya disana. Sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, pada dinding kotor yang selama ini menjadi batas pengelihatannya. Disana ada banyak angka romawi yang digores menggunakan potongan semen dari dinding rusak. Menghitung hari bebasnya, dimana ia bisa membalaskan dendam untuk seseorang yang merusak segalanya.

Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak mengenal waktu. Yang ia tahu hanya bel pertanda makan siang dan makan malam, olahraga dan hal rutin lainnya yang membuat Sehun muak.

Sampai akhirnya dua orang petugas datang dan membuka jeruji Sehun. Lamunan Sehun terganggu, tapi bukan masalah. Sehun rasa ini bukan saatnya keluar. Tapi melihat sang petugas menunggunya untuk berdiri, Sehun memilih untuk melangkah keluar. Dua orang petugas itu mengawal Sehun sebelum mengunci kembali jerujinya.

Tiga pasang kaki itu melangkah, melewati jeruji lainnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melirik kemanapun, bahkan ke sebuah jeruji yang berjarak tiga darinya, dimana Jeon Jungkook memperhatikannya dari sana.

Lalu mereka berakhir pada sebuah ruangan setelah melalui beberapa blok. Ruang pertemuan. Sehun melangkah ke dalam ruangan dimana terdiri dari beberapa meja terpisah dengan dua atau tiga kursi paling banyak di sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa narapidana yang sedang dikunjungi oleh kerabatnya. Sehun sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan sebesar 10x12 meter—sekitar begitu. Lalu menemukan sosok seseorang yang sudah menunggunya disana.

Kedua petugas itu meninggalkan Sehun, membiarkannya mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk hadapannya.

"_Gege_..."

Xi Luhan—dia sudah tidak menyandang marga Wu—tersenyum namun terkesan dipaksakan. Sehun melihatnya tetapi tidak mau berkomentar. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya menarik napas sebelum berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata Sehun melihat pada leher kakaknya. Walaupun ini sudah sekitar enam tahun lebih yang lalu, bekas samar itu masih ada. Mungkin karena dalamnya luka itu—Sehun perlu sangat berterima kasih pada dokter yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya dari kematian.

"Aku baik." Sehun berkata pelan. "_Gege _sendiri bagaimana?"

"_Gege_ baik-baik saja." Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Ini sebelas hari menuju kebebasanmu."

Bukan karena tidak mau melepas rindu, tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak menemukan obrolan yang tepat. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berbeda sejak terakhir kali Sehun bisa memeluknya.

Sehun melihat tangan Luhan berada di atas meja. Dengan berhati-hati dia menyentuhnya, tapi Luhan menariknya menjauh.

"_Gege_, kumohon—"

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Sehun."

Kalimat itu sudah sering Sehun dengar, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan ketika terulang kembali. Sehun tahu Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menangis, melihat dari mata rusanya yang kini bergetar. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa memaksa.

"_Gege_ tidak menyangka kau membohongi _Gege_ selama ini. Kau benar-benar membuat _Gege_ kecewa." Luhan terlalu sensitif, jadi Sehun tahu mengapa air matanya sudah mengalir sekarang. "_Gege_ tidak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan janji _Gege_ pada orang tua kita. _Gege_ hanya ingin kau tumbuh dewasa. Menamatkan sekolahmu lalu melanjutkan ke universitas. Bukan membuat onar dengan banyak orang dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktumu di balik jeruji besi!"

Itu kalimat terpanjang Luhan selama hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari berlagak seperti penguasa?"

Sehun diam bukan karena tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Tetapi dia tahu posisinya. Dia salah. Dia yang membuat keponakannya meninggal.

"Pujian? Kau haus pujian?"

Reaksi diam dari Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Keangkuhanmu dan obsesimu terhadap seluruh pujian itu membuat banyak nyawa melayang! Apa kau tidak berpikir ke arah situ? Mereka juga punya kehidupan! Mereka punya keluarga! Mereka punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya! Tapi kau mengakhiri semuanya dengan kebodohanmu!"

Bentakan itu membuat beberapa orang disana tertarik dengan obrolan mereka, tetapi menyadari bahwa waktu terbatas jadi tidak ada yang mencoba peduli.

Luhan sendiri benci untuk menangis dihadapan Sehun, menyalahkan hal yang sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ia sangat menaruh harapan agar adiknya mengerti dan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama ketika ia dapat kembali menghidup udara segar.

"Ini membuatku sakit, Sehun. Aku yakin orangtua kita juga sangat sakit di Surga sana. Mana ada orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang pembunuh—"

"Itu bentuk pertahanan diri, _Gege_."

**Plak!**

Jawaban itu tidak membuat Luhan senang. Terbukti dari tamparan yang Sehun terima di pipi kirinya.

"Semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak memulai!"

Rasa panas di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa panas di hatinya. Ia ingin kakaknya yang dahulu. Tempat dimana ia bermanja. Tidak seperti sekarang. Tetapi Sehun sendiri sadar bahwa semua itu karena salahnya.

"Kau sudah besar, Sehun-_ah_. Aku tidak berharap pikiranmu masih dangkal seperti sebelumnya."

Suara itu merendah. Luhan mengusap air mata di pipinya, walau Sehun sangat ingin melakukannya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia hanya diam. Sekalinya ia menjawab, ia tahu itu adalah kesalahan.

"Kau harus berubah. Untukku. Untuk orang tua kita. Untuk _semua_ yang kini sudah tiada."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan berdiri dari kursinya.

Tidak.

Luhan tidak boleh meninggalkannya sekarang. Ia rela dimarahi berapa jam lamanya, tetapi tidak sebentar ini pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Sehun begitu merindukannya.

Tetapi Sehun sangat tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Sehun," lalu sebuah pelukan melingkari kepalanya. Luhan menghampiri lalu memeluknya, membuat wajah Sehun berada dalam rengkuhan tangan Luhan dan dadanya. Sehun bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya. "Gege harap, kau benar-benar dewasa setelah kau keluar. Jangan mengecewakan orang-orang yang menaruh harapan padamu. Jangan membuat orangtua kita menangis."

Tubuh Sehun terasa kaku untuk bergerak. Sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun dalam pelukan itu.

Lalu Luhan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, adikku."

Sehun tahu kakaknya tetap mencintainya.

**~..o..~**

Semua perkataan itu berputar di benak Sehun. Menjadikan semua kegiatan tampak tidak menarik—walau sebagian besar begitu. Sama seperti jam makan sekarang sekarang. Makanan yang memang kurang enak itu rasanya tidak ingin untuk dimakannya. Adukan sendok plastik pada nasi itu membuat beberapa tercecer, mengurangi porsi makannya.

Jungkook duduk tidak jauh disana. Melahap makanannya seperti biasa walau matanya memperhatikan Sehun. Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak melewatkan sekalipun pergerakan dari musuhnya. Ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan, maupun _kekalahan_.

Sehun tahu ia diperhatikan beberapa saat kemudian. Jadi ia berusaha bertingkah biasa sambil melahap makanannya.

Dan tanpa terpikirkan maupun terjadi sebelumnya, Sehun tidak mengira bahwa Jungkook akan membawa nampan makannya menuju meja dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Gumpalan nasi di mulutnya hampir membuatnya tersedak kalau ia tidak sampai mengendalikan diri.

"Mungkin hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai aku membalaskan dendamku padamu."

Sehun mencoba untuk menikmati makannannya tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang menatapnya. "Apa itu akan menarik?"

"Tunggu saja sampai aku memenggal kepalamu dan meludahinya."

"Sepertinya pertunjukkan itu bagus."

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat sedikit. "Akan lebih menarik jika kau memohon padaku."

"Untuk mati di tanganmu?" Sehun mendecih. "Aku akan membuatmu begitu."

Jungkook menarik dirinya sedikit lalu tertawa pelan. "Kau lemah tanpa teman-temanmu, Sehun."

"Jangan membalikkan fakta."

"Fakta itu ada padamu."

Sehun berhenti melahap makanannya lalu menatap Jungkook. "Tapi maaf saja, selepas dari penjara nanti adalah waktu terakhirmu melihat matahari."

Sehun mencintai kakaknya, dia harus menuruti segala ucapannya. Tetapi perasaan untuk membunuh Jungkook begitu kuat, sampai tangannya mengepal keras sekarang.

**~..o..~**

Saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore, mobil yang Luhan kendarai sampai di pekarangan rumahnya. Setelah mengunjungi adik tercintanya di penjara, Luhan menjemput anak angkatnya yang bermain di rumah teman sebayanya. Keduanya kini beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menuju dapur, karena perut mereka sudah merengek minta diisi.

Namanya Xiumin, nama pemberian Luhan sebenarnya. Luhan menemukannya saat ia berumur sekitar satu tahun, di sekitar perumahan baru yang ditinggalinya. Bayi berdarah Korea-China yang mengingatkannya pada anaknya yang meninggal. Jadi Luhan pikir nama Xiumin bisa mengenang Xiuhan.

Sekarang anak itu sudah berumur tujuh tahun, tepat tanggal duapuluh enam maret lalu. Tanggal yang sama juga saat Luhan menemukannya—jadi Luhan menentukannya sebagai tanggal lahir. Dan sudah selama itu mereka tinggal berdua.

Luhan sempat menceritakan bahwa Xiumin sebenarnya memiliki paman. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mengatakan bahwa Sehun tengah mendekam di penjara. Luhan hanya bilang Sehun sedang melanjutkan studi-nya di luar negri, tetapi beberapa hari lagi ia akan pulang.

Xiumin sangat antusias mendengarnya. Walau Xiumin hanya pernah melihatnya di foto yang Luhan tunjukkan, tapi Xiumin tampak tidak sabar. Mungkin karena ia merasa rumah sepi. Hanya ada dia dan terkadang _babysitter_. Luhan sendiri bekerja sebagai editor sebuah perusahaan majalah, beruntung juga karena warisan orangtuanya yang membantu menopang hidup mereka.

Luhan terkikik kecil memperhatikan Xiumin yang berlari menuju lemari pendingin lalu membukanya. Mata bulatnya terlihat membesar ketika melihat sebuah puding jeruk disana.

"Puding~!"

"Iya, tadi siang Mommy buat sebelum berangkat." ucap Luhan sambil menghampiri Xiumin dan meraih dua buah wortel dan sepuluh jamur shitake. "Makan puding untuk makanan penutup ya~."

"Yah, Mommy~," Xiumin merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Luhan menutup kulkas lalu mengacak rambut hitam Xiumin. "Nanti sakit perut kalau tidak makan dulu. Ayo bantu Mommy buat bibimbap."

Xiumin melompat beberapa kali. "Asik~! Asik~!"

Luhan tersenyum simpul sembari membawa bahan-bahan menuju meja pantri dan menaruhnya di atas talenan. Xiumin menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan menaikinya, untuk memudahkannya mencuci tangan di tempat cuci piring.

"Kalau Sehun-_shushu_ sudah pulang, Xiumin ingin membuatkannya ifumie~!"

"Xiumin harus sering bantu Mommy kalau begitu."

Xiumin mengangguk cepat. "Sehun-_shushu_ hari ini ulang tahun kan, Mommy?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin. "Iya, Sayang."

Dia sangat berharap kehidupan mereka akan berjalan seperti biasa, jika Sehun bisa menuruti segala ucapannya.

**~..o..~**

**HOHOHO HALLOOOO**

**PENDEK? SENGAJA :v**

Membuat kalian semua semakin penasaran itu menyenangkan whkwhkhkwhwk

Yups, ayo menjawab beberapa pertanyaan keseluruhan :D

**Q : Luhan masih hidup?**

A : Dengan sangat lantang saya jawab IYAAAA :D dia masih hidup. Ingat di chap WTOM terakhir? Keadaan Luhan hanya sampai ia batuk-batuk karena luka di lehernya, dan dia tidak diceritakan lagi sampai akhir. Selamat untuk beberapa dari kalian yang menyadarinyaaaaa :DDD

**Q : Sehun dipenjara? Jungkook enggak?**

A : Bisa dilihat di atas bahwa keduanya sama-sama dipenjara, tapi sebentar lagi bebas :3

**Q : Apa akan ada B.A.P?**

A : Mau disembunyiin juga percuma, toh udah terlihat dengan sangat jelas di trailer bahwa kita kedatangan pemain baru disini. Yaitu B.A.P :D say hi juga untuk Xiuminieeee

**Q : Apa Sehun dan Jungkook akan saling suka?**

A : Wow! Pertanyaan menarik! Hum, gimana jawabnya ya? Semuanya tampak jelas di next chapie baby :3

**Q : Bakal ada berapa chapter?**

A : Sejauh ini mungkin hanya berjalan 10 :)

**Q : Siapa lawan B.A.P?**

A : Whooaaa, itu pertanyaan yang terlalu cepat sayaaang, kita lihat nanti okay?

**Q : Genrenya berubah jadi yaoi?**

A : YAP! Betul sekali! Karena sejujurnya yaoi adalah hidup sayaaaa :v

**Well, makasih banyak untuk yang sabar menunggu**

**Bisa dipastikan chapter 2 akan datang kalau kalian tidak malu-malu untuk mereview :D**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA :3**

**Maaf repost, ada yang 'hapus' ff ini soalnya :(**


	3. Chap 2: The New Way

**Chapter 2: ****THE NEW WAY**

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel **of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**APRIL 25**

Sebelas hari kemudian. Inilah waktu yang Luhan tunggu selama ini. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jadi ia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dahulu, mengatakan bahwa ini haari penting karena ia perlu menjemput adiknya.

Jongdae, rekan kerjanya memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah membereskan beberapa barangnya.

"Hari ini dia keluar?"

Jongdae tahu tentang masalah di keluarga Luhan karena mereka sudah lama berteman, bahkan sejak Yifan masih hidup. Jongdae sendiri yang selalu menemani Luhan saat ia masih di rumah sakit untuk kepulihannya. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan meraih tasnya.

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh berkunjung, ya?"

"Datang saja." Luhan tersenyum. "Xiumin juga sepertinya merindukanmu."

"Baiklah, _Mommy_." canda Jongdae. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Tinggal di Korea. Bermarga China. Tapi menyuruh anakmu memanggilmu dengan panggilan dari barat."

Luhan terkikik kecil. "Aku masih punya darah Korea lho."

"Tapi barat?"

"Ada Yifan." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Sudah, ya. Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah." Jongdae tersenyum dan melambai saat Luhan pergi menjauh. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun~!"

Luhan masih mendengar seruan itu tapi tidak sempat membalas. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin berteriak di kantor itu hanya untuk membalas ucapan Jongdae. Kakinya bergegas menuju lift yang membawanya menuju basement. Segera setelah mencapai mobilnya, Luhan segera melajukannya keluar menuju penjara dimana Sehun di tahan.

Sekitar satu jam, Luhan berhasil mencapai tempat tujuannya. Dengan memakirkan mobilnya di lapangan, Luhan menunggu sekitar puluhan menit sampai ia melihat dua orang polisi keluar dari pintu utama bagian belakang berjalan di antara Sehun yang kali ini sudah tidak mengenakan _jumpsuit_ penjara.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Tepat ketika Sehun berada sekitar dua langkah darinya sekarang.

Kedua polisi itu meninggalkannya. Sehun memilih untuk tersenyum tipis tetapi gerakan cepat Luhan yang memeluknya membuat senyuman itu melebar.

"Sehun," Luhan menggumamkan namanya. "Sehun. _Gege _merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun membalas pelukan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sampai matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah dipeluk oleh kedua orangtuanya. Jeon Jungkook yang juga bebas saat itu juga.

Sehun tersadar ketika Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Sehun mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menaiki mobil.

"Katakan kau ingin makan apa, akan _Gege_ buatkan."

Sifat Luhan berbeda dari sebelas hari yang lalu. Sehun mengerti karena semarah apapun Luhan padanya, Luhan tetap mencintainya. Rasa itu terlalu besar untuk menyaingi rasa marahnya terhadap Sehun. Tetapi itu membuat Sehun semakin ingin membalas perbuatan Jungkook yang sudah melukai Luhan. Baik perasaan maupun fisiknya.

Beruntung karena Luhan tidak mengalami masalah kejiwaan setelah kejadian itu.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dan berbicara tentang beberapa hal. Sedangkan perhatian Sehun sedikit teralihkan melihat mobil yang ia yakini terdapat Jungkook di dalamnya melewati mobil mereka.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu."

"_Hm_?" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Luhan di depan kemudi. "Sebenarnya sudah enam tahun ini aku mengadopsi seorang anak."

"A-anak?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tetap fokus mengemudi. "_Gege_ sengaja merahasiakannya bertahun-tahun, setidaknya ini sebuah kejutan untukmu. Namanya Xiumin. _Gege_ menemukannya beberapa minggu setelah pindah rumah dan—_ah_ banyak sekali yang harus diceritakan."

Sehun cukup senang. Hanya saja cukup khawatir akan sesuatu.

Ia takut kejadian _dahulu _terulang.

"Kita harus menjemputnya di sekolah. _Gege_ mengatakan bahwa kau kuliah di luar negri, jangan sampai ia tahu bahwa kau dulunya tahanan penjara."

Sehun mengangguk saja. Lalu Luhan kembali bercerita sambil membawa laju kendaraannya menuju sebuah sekolah dasar. Mereka telat satu jam dari jam pulang. Luhan melihat Xiumin menunggu di pos satpam. Luhan menurunkan kaca mobil lalu memanggil Xiumin.

"_Mommy_~!"

Xiumin berseru sambil meninggalkan pos itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil bagian belakang. Mata anak kecil itu berbinar saat Sehun melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sehun-_shushu_~!"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Setelah sebelumnya ia berharap akan mendengar panggilan itu dari Xiuhan, akhirnya Sehun mendapatkannya walau dari orang yang berbeda.

"_Hello_ Xiumin_ie_~."

Anak kecil itu tampak senang sampai Luhan menegurnya untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman ketika mobil itu mulai melaju.

"Xiumin mau membuat ifumie untuk Sehun-_shushu_~! Selamat datang lagi ke Korea~!"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ocehan Xiumin. Sehun sendiri ingin sekali mencubit dua pipi gembul yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Terima kasih, Xiumin." Sehun tersenyum.

**~..o..~**

Di hari kepulangan Jungkook, ia disambut oleh orangtuanya dengan sangat istimewa. Wajar saja karena Jungkook adalah anak mereka satu-satunya, dan mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk anak tercintanya.

Jungkook senang bisa merasakan kebebasan lagi. Tapi tetap saja masih ada satu ambisi yang belum bisa tersampaikan, dan itu membuat gejolak pada jiwanya.

Meninggalkan rasa senang ketika orangtuanya menghadiahi ia mobil, _smartphone_ dan sebuah kamera DSLR.

"Coba, katakan apa yang kau inginkan Jungkook?"

Jungkook tahu orangtuanya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin karena hidup mereka berubah dari terakhir ia tinggal bersama. Mereka pindah rumah, ke rumah yang lebih besar. Orangtuanya juga naik pangkat di perusahaannya, terbukti karena Jungkook bisa melihat bahwa kini mereka memiliki mobil masing-masing. Bahkan hadiah-hadiah ini.

"Aku ingin ke makam teman-temanku."

Setidaknya, Jungkook masih punya hati untuk menghargai pertemanan.

"Ah, itu..." Ibunya sedikit merendahkan suaranya. "jangan sedih karena mereka sudah tiada sekarang. Kau masih bisa punya banyak teman."

Jungkook tidak menjawab.

"Kau bisa melayat mereka besok atau lusa. Tapi setidaknya sekarang beristirahatlah dulu. Ibu dan Ayah juga sudah cuti bekerja untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Sayang."

Mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook menghormati orangtuanya. Jadi dia tidak menolak.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 2**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Hidup Sehun dan Luhan berjalan seperti sebelumnya, di tambah dengan kehadiran Xiumin. Bahkan kini mereka tengah menonton sebuah film kartun di ruang tengah bersama.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah menciumi surai rambut Xiumin sambil beberapa kali tertawa saat ada adegan lucu yang ditampilkan di televisi.

Tidak perlu menjadi sangat pintar untuk Sehun tahu bahwa di balik senyuman Luhan, dia masih menyimpan rasa kekecewaan yang besar karena perbuatannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau mengungkitnya.

Hanya mencoba tetap waspada andai kala sesuatu terjadi menimpa mereka.

"Aku senang karena kau masih hidup, _Gege_." Sehun berbisik dan mencium telinga kakaknya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab. Sedangkan Xiumin terfokus dengan tayangan di televisi.

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu."

"Hanya kau yang aku punya, _Ge_." ucap Sehun masih berbisik. "Jangan pernah pergi."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi atau aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyelipkan wajahnya di antara leher dan rahang Luhan. Luhan tidak melakukan hal yang termasuk penolakkan. Namun berusaha hati-hati agar Xiumin tidak melihat.

Beruntung karena Xiumin lebih tertarik pada televisi daripada bisikan-bisikan keduanya.

Sehun mengecup permukaan leher kakaknya. Berhenti lalu mengecup lagi. Tapi Luhan menarik wajahnya lalu menatap wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau kau berbuat bodoh lagi."

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan itu dengan kalimat, tetapi dengan sebuah ciuman dari dirinya di bibir Luhan. Luhan mengutuk matanya karena terpejam, tetapi lebih mengutuk lagi karena membalas ciuman itu.

Padahal sebelumnya dari hubungan adik-kakak mereka, sebuah ciuman hanya berupa kecupan. Itu pun pertanda rindu, sayang atau pengganti ucapan selamat datang.

Ciuman itu semakin mendalam dan menghanyutkan keduanya. Xiumin tampak tidak mengetahuinya, membuat Sehun tidak peduli setelah itu.

Sehun yakin dengan ciuman ini hubungan adik-kakak mereka bisa membaik dan semakin _dalam_.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 3**

Jungkook menghentikan mobil barunya di depan sebuah area pemakaman. Dia terdiam selama beberapa menit, memandang pemandangan yang tampak tidak bagus dihadapannya. Lalu saat keluar, perasaan itu membuncah kembali. Perasaan ingin balas dendam.

Jungkook begitu menghargai arti pertemanan.

Dan ia akan membuat orang yang menghancurkan pertemanan itu membayar semuanya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati beberapa makam baru maupun makan lama. Ada enam tangkai bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Masing-masing untuk _mereka_. Ia tidak hapal dimana tepatnya mereka dimakamkan, namun setelah beberapa lama mencari, ia menemukannya. Posisi ke-enam makan itu tidak berjauhan.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook meletakkan satu-per-satu mawar itu di atas makam. Lalu menarik napas sebelum mengucapkan sebuah janji di dalam hati.

Untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Cukup lama Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya disana, ia kembali ke mobilnya dan melajukannya ke sebuah cafe yang bisa dikatakan tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi pemakaman. Ia memesan americano, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kosong. Tanpa ia kira sebelumnya, ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Hoi, Jungkook!"

Namanya Choi Junhong. Perawakannya tinggi—Jungkook sendiri tidak menyangka Junhong tumbuh secepat itu, bahkan melampaui dirinya. Rambutnya di cat pirang pucat. Ia adalah satu-satunya teman baik semasa SMP dulu—dan _partner in crime_-nya.

"Kau ingat padaku?"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku lupa."

Junhong terkikik sambil duduk di hadapan Jungkook. Tangannya menggenggam segelas latte.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu."

"Sangat lama, sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun kita tidak bertemu."

Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng. "Lama sekali. Kau baru keluar penjara, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit aneh di telinga Jungkook. Tapi ia menganggguk. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Berita menyebar. Kau pikir kota kita ini sebesar apa, _eh_?"

Jungkook menyesap americano-nya tanpa menjawab.

"Jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?"

"Berjalan seperti biasa. Namun ada beberapa perubahan."

"Karena semua temanmu sudah mati." Junhong tertawa kecil. "Kasihan sekali."

Jika saja Junhong bukan teman baiknya, Jungkook sudah menonjoknya karena berani berkata seperti itu. Dan juga melihat Junhong sekarang—_shit_, dia bukan tipe pelajar umum seperti dahulu, Junhong terlihat sedkit lebih nakal melihat dari cara berpakaiannya. Sedikit menuju urakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku masih suka tomat ceri. Aku masih suka dance. Aku masih suka memainkan _skateboard_. Aku berhasil memiliki usaha sebuah bengkel yang aku kelola dengan teman-temanku._ Ah_, iya, aku punya kekasih yang sudah empat tahun menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Cukup mengartikan semuanya." Jungkook mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menyesap americano-nya lagi.

Junhong melipat kedua kakinya dan menatap Jungkook dengan seksama. "Aku masih belum tahu garis besar dari semuanya."

"Garis besar apa?"

"Semua. Pembunuhan geng-mu itu."

Ia tidak mampu berkata untuk beberapa saat. Jungkook tidak mengerti apa pertemuannya dengan Junhong berarti sesuatu atau tidak. Yang pasti, laki-laki ini mengoreh sesuatu tentang masa lalunya.

"Sudahlah, Junhong. Itu masa lalu."

"Apa kau tidak terpikir untuk membalas semua dari masa lalu itu?"

Junhong berhasil membuatnya bungkam kembali.

"Ingat lho, Xi Sehun itu berhasil membunuh teman-temanmu."

"Berhenti, Junhong." Jungkook menatapnya agak tajam. "Aku tahu kota ini tidak besar. Tapi mengapa kau tahu hampir semuanya? Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku mencoba membantu, Jeon Jungkook." Junhong terkikik. "Mantan pacarmu yang hamil karena Sehun. Kim Minyoung alias Ellin. Kau masih ingat?"

**Deg!**

Perasaan bencinya terhadap Sehun kembali membuncah saat memori itu teringat.

"Dia memilih bunuh diri karena kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku setuju _sih _denganmu, toh itu bukan anakmu."

"Berhenti, Junhong. Ada apa denganmu?"

Junhong sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Biar kuberitahu. Ellin itu adik salah satu temanku. Apa kau _mengerti_?"

Air muka Jungkook berubah, tapi hal itu malah mengudang tawa bagi Junhong. Lalu teman lamanya itu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sebutkan nomormu."

Jungkook sedikit terkesiap—tersadar—sebelum menyebutkan nomor handphone-nya. "010-8766-1439."

Satu menit setelah itu smartphone Jungkook bergetar di saku celananya. Jungkook meraih lalu membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam.

"Itu nomorku. Alamat pertama tempat tinggalku. Alamat kedua bengkel milikku."

Jungkook memperhatikan alamat yang terpampang di layar lalu menatap Junhong.

"Besok aku ada di bengkel. Temui aku disana jika kau berkeinginan untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Xi Sehun."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

Senyuman Junhong membuat Jungkook yakin.

**~..o..~**

Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Luhan. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya di kantor, ia pulang dan berangan untuk segera mandi. Tetapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan adiknya di kamarnya—begitu perkiraan Luhan karena tidak menemukan Sehun di sudut rumah itu.

Luhan membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Sehun tengah melakukan _push_-_up_ di lantai. Kakinya membawa ia melangkah masuk, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"_Gege_," Sehun berdiri. "sudah pulang?"

Namja yang sangat disayanginya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sehun menghampiri lalu duduk di sampingnya sebbelum mengecup bibirnya.

"Pasti lelah. Mau aku buatkan air hangat?"

"Nanti saja." kata Luhan.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak lalu menatap Luhan yang memperhatikannya. "Ada apa, _Gege_? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja _Gege_ merindukanmu. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu dari sedekat ini."

Senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin senang. Sehun merasa hubungan mereka semakin membaik setiap harinya. Berbeda seperti saat ia masih berada di penjara.

"Aku juga, bahkan selalu merindukan _Gege_."

Kali ini Luhan yang mengecup bibir Sehun, tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu keduanya tersenyum dan saling menatap. Membuat hening yang menghasilkan suasana yang cukup membuat canggung. Luhan tidak tahu, bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu namun tidak membentuk sebuah kecupan tetapi ciuman.

Tidak ada satupun yang menolak. Bahkan Luhan sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu, mengartikan segalanya bagi Sehun. Semuanya belum pernah mereka lakukan, jauh dari semua ini. Jauh dari segala bayangan ini.

Tapi sebuah fantasi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terwujud kini terasa nyata—bahkan terjadi sangat nyata—ketika Luhan membiarkan Sehun melucuti pakaian milik mereka. Dan membuat kedua kulit manusia sedarah itu bergesekkan sebelum akhirnya melebur menjadi satu.

Sehun sadar tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan kakak tercintanya.

**~..o..~**

**YOSH YOSH**

**Bagaimanaaaa? Makin penasaran? ehehehe**

**Cukup sedih juga karena ff ini sempat 'terhapus' dari ffn**

**Tapi berdoalah sekarang tidak akan terulang :D**

**Hoho**

**Maaf ya belum bisa balas komen, saya sedang berada di antah berantah (ini aja posting di warnet khukhu) telat juga postingnya harusnya kemarin  
**

**Tinggalkan review yaaaaa :D**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan yang kebelet untuk ditanya, silahkan di**

**FB: Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Semakin banyak review, saya semakin semangat chingudeul :D**


	4. Chap 3: The Training

**Chapter 3: ****THE TRAINING**

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel **of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 4**

Luhan melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah meja makan dimana Sehun sedang membantu Xiumin mengerjakan pe-er. Hari ini hari minggu. Sehun berjanji akan mengajak Xiumin berjalan-jalan jika pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Luhan juga libur bekerja—sebuah hal langka dimana sebelumnya ia selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan.

Setelah membuat beberapa biskuit sebagai kudapan, Luhan duduk di samping kanan Xiumin—dimana Sehun duduk di samping kiri anak kecil itu—dan memperhatikannya. Tapi mata itu malah terjatuh pada mata Sehun, yang juga mencuri pandang untuk melihatnya.

"Jawaban nomor tujuh masih salah, coba Xiumin hitung lagi."

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghapus jawabannya. "Tapi Sehun-_shushu_, Xiumin ingin main~!" rengeknya.

"Setelah selesai, _okay_? Tinggal dua nomor lagi." Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Xiumin.

Senyuman terlihat tidak pupus dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti ayahnya sekarang."

Kalimat Luhan yang itu memiliki dua arti di telinga Sehun. Bahkan bagi Luhan sendiri.

.

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

**A sequel of Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _smartphone_-nya ketika memberhentikan mobilnya di hadapan sebuah alamat. Sebuah bengkel kecil. Ada beberapa orang disana, melihatnya—tepatnya ke arah mobilnya—karena mengira mobil itu perlu diperbaiki atau semacamnya. Sampai ia menemukan Junhong keluar dari dalam sana lalu menghampirinya.

"Hei! Datang juga!"

Junhong menyuruhnya untuk memakirkan mobil itu. Lalu keduanya masusk ke dalam bengkel dimana Jungkook bisa dengan jelas melihat beberapa orang disana.

"Biar kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku." Junhong tersenyum. "Dia Youngjae-_hyung_, dua tahun diatas kita." Junhong menunjuk pada laki-laki yang duduk berdua sambil mengobrol. "Disampingnya Daehyun-_hyung_. Mereka seumuran."

Cukup canggung untuk menyapa mereka, karena selama ini Jungkook tidak melalui proses sosialisasi yang wajar. Di penjara ia tidak melakukannya.

Lalu seorang laki-laki yang pendek menghampiri Junhong. "Ini Jongup-_hyung_, kakak kelas kita saat SMP kalau kau masih ingat."

Jungkook menyalaminya sambil menggeleng dan bergumam bahwa dia tidak ingat. Tapi Jongup hanya tertawa.

Kemudian mata Junhong menerawang, memperhatikan sekitar sampai jatuh melihat seseorang yang sibuk dengan mesin kap mobil. "Nah, itu Himchan-hyung. Empat tahun di atas kita. Dia teknisi mesin disini." Jungkook mengangguk saja mendengarnya. "Dia juga kakaknya Ellin."

"_Ah_," lalu Jungkook terkesiap lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Canggung rasanya bertemu dengan kakak mantan kekasih yang mati karena sebagian dari kesalahannya.

Lalu Junhong berlari kecil ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu dalam. Junhong mengecup bibir dari _namja_ berambut hitam yang menghampirinya sekarang.

"Dan ini Yongguk-_hyung_, satu umur dengan Himchan-_hyung_. Dia kekasihku."

Dalam hati, Jungkook melafalkan kalimat bahwa tidak terlalu penting dengan semua perkenalan ini, toh dia sudah tidak melaluinya selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi mengingat bahwa Junhong akan membantu untuk membalaskan dendamnya, Jungkook menerima semua yang terjadi.

"Jadi bagaimana—"

"Sabar, Jungkook. Perlahan."

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan cara apa kalian membantuku."

"Ingin bekerja sendiri atau berkelompok?" kali ini, laki-laki yang Jungkook ketahui sebagai kekasih dari Junhong bertanya.

"Sendiri." Jawaban itu terdengar mantap dari dalam mulutnya. Jungkook yakin. Lagipula ia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun untuk membalaskan dendamnya sendiri.

Yongguk mengangkat bahunya, lalu matanya melirik ke arah Himchan. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Jungkook tidak mengerti dan tidak berniat tahu. Sampai akhirnya terjawab sendiri ketika—

**Buagh!**

sebuah kunci palang mendarat di kepalanya.

Kepala Jungkook berdenyut sakit dan membuat tubuhnya oleng, bahkan hampir terjatuh. Jongup yang berada di sekitar sana berdecih merendahkan, sedangkan Himchan, si pelaku hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Itu mengecewakan sekali, Jungkook." kata Junhong. "Aku cukup malu karena membesarkan namamu di hadapan mereka kemarin."

Jungkook meremas kepalanya—titik dimana ia sangat kesakitan—dan menggeram rendah. Sedangkan Junhong memilih untuk menjauh dari Yongguk lalu menarik Jungkook ke area kosong yang tak jauh dari mobil yang tengah diperbaiki Himchan.

Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup bengkel mereka.

Rasa sakit itu masih ada dan menyebar, tapi semuanya tidak peduli. Himchan memilih untuk mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan bersandar pada mobil, dimana Jongup melakukan hal yang sama. Daehyun masih berdiri di dekat _rolling door _dan Youngjae masih diam di kursinya. Sementara Yongguk lebih suka memperhatikan Junhong dan Jungkook di area itu.

"_Ukh_... Junhong..."

"Kau lemah sekali. Apa jeruji besi membuat mentalmu terganggu?"

Junhong mengejeknya. Jungkook mendengar tapi kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin mendengar cemoohan lagi, jadi ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Junhong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? _Ngh_..."

"Membantumu, Jungkook." Junhong menyeringai. "Mana bisa kau menang jika kau lemah seperti ini? Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Mungkin saja ia tengah menyusun strategi untuk membunuhmu."

Terdengar decihan merendahkan lagi di ruangan tertutup itu.

"Aku menghargaimu, Teman. Maka aku akan membantumu."

Jungkook ingin bertanya, tetapi tidak sampai kalimatnya keluar karena suara rintihan ia mendominasi.

Saat Junhong menendangnya tepat di pipi kirinya.

**Buagh!**

Jungkook tersungkur di tengah rasa sakitnya. Junhong menggeleng tidak percaya melihat teman baiknya—dulu lebih kuat darinya—kini tampak lebih lemah. Perbandingannya bahkan terlihat jauh.

Junhong mendekat lalu menendang perut kemudian punggungnya secara cepat.

**Buagh! Buagh!**

"Agh!"

Mata itu berputar malas. Ternyata melihat Jungkook seperti ini lebih membosankan daripada mengantri untuk membeli berondong jagung di bioskop.

"Bahkan aku tidak menggunakan tanganku."

Junhong mengangkat kakinya lalu menendang perut Jungkook sebanyak tiga kali yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan.

"Bangun, Jungkook!"

Tangan Jungkook bergetar, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya lalu berniat bangkit. Tetapi Junhong menendangnya lagi namun mengenai dadanya.

**Buagh!**

"Bangun dan lawan ak—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Junhong melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Yongguk menatapnya. Yongguk menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Junhong mendesah kesal.

"Kau bahkan belum bertanya apakah ia _sanggup_ atau _tidak_." kata Yongguk datar. Lalu matanya teralih pada Jungkook. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook terbatuk beberapa kali sambil merintih. Lututnya membantu ia untuk bangkit secara perlahan—setidaknya ia berhasil bertumpu dengan lutut, tanpa berbaring seperti tadi.

"Niat Junhong sangat baik, ia ingin membantumu. Melatih pertahanan diri itu bukan hal yang mudah. Hidup di penjara memang berat, tetapi tidak akan berarti jika kau hanya merenung disana, memikirkan dendammu yang belum terbalas. Berbeda jika kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk berlatih. Sebenarnya enam tahun itu waktu yang cukup untukmu mempersiapkan segalanya. Sayangnya semuanya lenyap. Kemampuanmu lenyap seiringan dengan jiwamu yang terkurung dan terbakar nafsu pembalasan." ucap Yongguk datar.

Kalimat itu terdengar panas di telinganya. Mengalahkan panas dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menggila.

Semua pasang mata disana memperhatikan Jungkook yang berusaha bangkit.

"Tawaran ini tidak datang dua kali. Kami semua berniat membantu." Yongguk berkata lagi. "Jadi, apakah kau sanggup?"

Pertanyaan itu memerlukan jawaban sekarang juga. Jungkook masih terlalu kaget dengan kejadian ini. Tapi sebuah kesempatan emas juga mendapatkan enam orang yang mengajukan diri untuk membantunya. Setidaknya Jungkook yakin bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang _kuat_.

Jadi Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Ia hanya mengira itu sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi ternyata, timbal balik dari jawaban yang ia berikan segera didapatkannya.

**Buagh!**

Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Kali ini Yongguk yang menendangnya, tepat di tulang keringnya. Kemudian melanjutkan ke arah punggungnya. Jungkook merintih cukup keras, tapi tidak menghentikan Yongguk.

**Buagh! Buagh!**

Junhong memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans _selututnya. Memperhatikan kekasihnya _mengajari_ teman baiknya. Tidak ada rasa iba karena Junhong tahu kerasnya dunia.

**Buagh!**

Yongguk menendang wajahnya tepat di rahang lalu menginjaknya. Sudah banyak darah berceceran di lantai, bahkan di alas sepatu Yongguk. Ia belum berniat berhenti, tapi Jungkook terbatuk darah cukup banyak. Bahkan tidak melawan. Yongguk memilih untuk berhenti.

"Ini masih awal, Jungkook."

Yongguk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Jongup dan Himchan tidak berniat berkomentar karena mereka merasa bosan. Sedangkan Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya lalu masuk ke pintu dalam. Dan Daehyun tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"_Uhuk_... _uhuk_..."

"Kau perlu _merasakan rasa sakit_ untuk _memberikan rasa sakit_." Junhong merendahkan tubuhnya lalu meraih salah satu lengan Jungkook dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau akan mengerti."

Lalu ia tidak berusara lagi. Hanya rintihan kesakitan Jungkook yang terdengar saat Junhong membantunya masuk melalui pintu dalam menuju sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang tengah.

"Youngjae-_hyung _akan mengobatimu. Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati karena ini."

**~..o..~**

Dari balik jendela, Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dan Xiumin yang tengah bermain di halaman belakang. Mereka tampak bahagia. Dan Luhan senang akan hal itu.

Ia berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat merubah Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak akan memikirkan Jungkook, atau sakit hatinya terhadap kematian teman-temannya. Kematian Yifan dan juga keponakannya.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menjauhkan Sehun, setidaknya berpindah kota yang ditinggali Jungkook. Tapi dikarenakan pembebasan bersyarat itu membuat mereka harus mendekam disini. Lagipula Luhan tidak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya mereka sudah pindah rumah sekarang.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah Sehun lupa atau tidak, tetapi Sehun sama sekali belum menanyakan tentang dimana teman-temannya dimakamkan. Apa ia tidak berniat untuk melayat? Atau semua yang Luhan korbankan membuahkan hasil?

Larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa Sehun sudah menggendong Xiumin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku mau mandikan Xiumin ya." kata Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu Sehun mendekat dan mengecup hidung Luhan sebelum pergi menjauh.

Luhan tahu ia _berhasil_.

**~..o..~**

"_Akh_!"

Sebuah decihan meremehkan keluar dari bibir tipis Junhong. Tangannya tetap melipat di dada sejak tadi, lalu duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Jungkook dan Youngjae di sofa hadapannya.

Junhong akui luka itu lumayan banyak, tetapi tidak seberapa karena Junhong sendiri pernah mengalami yang lebih parah. Walau hanya dengan latihan. Karena Yongguk mengajarkan semuanya.

"Hidungnya patah."

Junhong terkikik kecil saat Youngjae berhasil merapatkan tulang batang hidung Jungkook dan menjahitnya.

"Itu belum seberapa, Jungkook."

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook selain rintihan. Youngjae sendiri mulai mengobati beberapa daerah yang lain, seperti lebam di wajahnya.

"Semuanya butuh proses. Dan proses itu menyakitkan."

Junhong tidak berharap di jawab, melihat Jungkook yang hanya terfokus pada rasa sakitnya.

"Dan kami disini sudah belajar akan hal itu. Kami berbaik hati untuk _berbagi_ denganmu."

"_Ukh_... Junhong..."

"_Hm_?"

Youngjae dengan baik hati mempercepat pekerjaannya sehingga ia bisa pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Junhong sendiri masih diam di posisinya sedangkan Jungkook menyentuh perlahan hidungnya.

"Apa harus seperti tadi?"

"Oh, itu pertanyaan yang sama denganku lima enam tahun yang lalu." Junhong terkikik.

Wajah Jungkook terangkat sedikit untuk menatap Junhong.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tidak mendengar kabarku saat SMA. _Okay_, mungkin kau di sekolahmu adalah raja, tapi aku disekolahku hanya seorang pecundang. _Loser_. Mengapa bisa? Karena aku kehilanganmu." Junhong tersenyum tipis. "Ingat saat SMP? Kita selalu berdua menghadapi orang-orang yang mencari masalah dengan kita. Dan kau hebat! Aku lebih sering bersembunyi di balik punggungmu daripada menghadapi mereka—_well_, setidaknya aku juga berhasil memukuli beberapa orang."

Jungkook benar-benar tahu bahwa teman baiknya berubah.

"Tiga tahun aku menahan diriku di sekolah itu. Membiarkan mereka menyiksa, tanpa ada satupun bentuk perlawanan. Karena apa? Karena aku sadar bahwa aku bergantung padamu."

Jungkook memijat batang hidungnya.

"Keluar dari SMA, aku mencarimu. Tapi kabar yang aku dapatkan bahwa kau masuk penjara. Itu membuatku putus asa. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Jongup-hyung secara tidak sengaja." Junhong terdiam sebentar. "Dia mengenaliku dengan sebutan 'Double J si Pembuat Onar', yaitu kau dan aku. Padahal seingatku kita tidak pernah membuat onar. Kita hanya membuat bentuk pertahanan diri dari mereka yang mencoba menindas."

Ia tidak memotong cerita Junhong sama sekali. Yang Jungkook lakukan adalah semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Disana Jongup-_hyung_ menertawakanku. Dia bilang aku menjadi lemah karena berpisah denganmu. Padahal kenyataannya aku memang lemah karena kaulah yang kuat diantara kita."

Semakin tertarik dengan kehidupan seorang Choi Junhong selama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Dan itulah awal dari segalanya. Jongup-_hyung_ memperkenalkan aku pada teman-temannya. Semua, tapi tidak termasuk Himchan-_hyung_, ia adalah anggota terakhir kami." Junhong menerawang. "Tempat ini dulunya hanya bangunan tua milik Yongguk-_hyung_, sebelum berubah empat tahun yang lalu menjadi sebuah bengkel."

Jungkook mulai melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama yang aku dapat adalah 'apakah aku sanggup?' dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu Yongguk-_hyung_ mulai menendangku, memukulku. Yang kau dapat belum seberapa, Jungkook. Hanya hidungmu yang patah. Sedangkan aku? Pergelangan kakiku patah dan kepalaku pendarahan karena Yongguk-_hyung_ menendangku hingga kepalaku tertusuk besi."

Mata itu membulat, seiring dengan berjalannya cerita dari Junhong.

"Beruntung ada Youngjae-_hyung_, dia memang medis diantara kelompok ini. Orangtuanya dokter, Youngjae-_hyung_ mendalami segala macam ilmu kedokteran. Dalam rasa sakit, aku memberikan pertanyaan yang sama seperti kau; '_apa harus seperti tadi_?' dan jawaban yang aku dapat hanya tawa merendahkan. '_Semuanya butuh proses. Dan proses itu menyakitkan_' adalah kalimat Yongguk-_hyung_ yang merasuk ke dalam jiwaku."

Jungkook masih tidak memilih untuk berkomentar.

"Setahun berlalu, aku merasa sudah lebih handal dari sebelumnya. Dan itu akan kubuktikan saat Himchan-_hyung_ bergabung—Daehyun-_hyung_ yang membawanya. Disana, untuk menguji Himchan-_hyung_ aku mengajukan diri. Tapi ternyata itu pilihan yang salah. Himchan-_hyung _memang bukan orang yang pandai dengan tangan kosong, tetapi dia pandai memanfaatkan barang apapun yang berada di sekitar. Hasilnya?" Junhong terkikik kecil. "Dia berhasil membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa karena sebuah tusukan yang hampir mengenai pembuluh darah di leherku. Aku sudah pernah merenggang nyawa, Jungkook. Aku pernah hampir mati."

"T-tunggu!" Jungkook tercengang mendengar penuturan itu. "Yang kalian semua lakukan berbahaya sekali. B-bagaimana jika ada yang mati?"

"Mati setelah bertindak lebih baik daripada mati tanpa melakukan apapun."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa tujuan kalian... semua?"

Junhong sama sekali tidak mengganti posisinya. Namun tatapan itu semakin menggila menatap Jungkook yang penasaran. "Kami hidup mencari kesenangan. Tetapi kami tidak melupakan untuk pembelajaran pertahanan diri. Lihat hasilnya! Bengkel ini kami hasilkan dari pencurian uang bank di kota lain."

Mata Jungkook membulat lebar. "J-Junhong..."

"Hidup ini begitu menyenangkan saat kau _menang_, Jungkook."

**~..o..~**

**MAAAAAF BELUM BISA BALAS REVIEW :(**

**Saya over sibuuuk, belum buka fb, waktu kamis pun ga post ff**

**Huwaaa sediiih**

**Mana saya UAS hari seniiiin**

**Doakan yaaaaaaa**

**Tolong reviewnya please :(**

**Saya butuh itu untuk kelanjutan ff nya teman temaaaaaaaannn**

**Btw, gimana hidupnya Jungkook sekarang? Mwehehehe**

**Dan yang mengharapkan cinta-cintaan JungkookxSehun, maaf waktu itu saya menipu di trailer ehehehe**

**Yang sebenarnya adalah HunHan incest XD**

**Hohoho so, review pweaseeee?**


	5. Chap 4: The Inside

**Chapter 4: ****THE INSIDE**

.

**MEI 7**

Sudah tiga hari Jungkook tidak pulang dan menginap di bengkel itu bersama yang lainnya. Bengkel itu besar, walau terlihat kecil dari luar. Padahal jika masuk ke dalamnya, setelah melewati ruang tengah kau akan mendapatkan banyak ruangan lain seperti gudang, lima buah kamar, dapur, lalu ruang menonton. Junhong sendiri mengaku sering tidur disini daripada di rumahnya sendiri.

Saat Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Junhong, Youngjae menepuknya dari belakang.

"Oh, dia punya _kegiatan_ lain dengan Yongguk-_hyung_. Dan aku yakin kau tidak _akan_ mengganggunya."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti setelah mencerna ucapannya. Lalu ia memilih bergabung dengan Daehyun dan Jongup yang sedang bermain _playstation_.

"Masih sakit?" Youngjae bertanya setelah duduk di sofa bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan walau berbohong.

"Baguslah. Karena Junhong tidak akan _berhenti _saat kau sembuh."

Jungkook terkesiap. "Sungguh, aku masih belum paham dengan semuanya."

Youngjae melipat kakinya bersila di atas sofa. Matanya memperhatikan Daehyun dan Jongup yang duduk di karpet, sibuk bermain. Tetapi telinganya terfokus pada Jungkook. "Kami membentuk proses pertahanan diri. Selihat kami, sepertinya di penjara kau tidak melatih semua otot-ototmu, itu membuatmu kurang tanggap dalam menangkis setiap perlawanan untukmu."

"Kalian semua melewati ini? Semuanya?"

Perhatian Youngjae teralihkan pada Jungkook. "Tentu saja. Aku dan Yongguk-_hyung _sudah lama berteman. Sebuah geng berhasil menghabisiku pada satu malam. Disana Yongguk-_hyung_ membalaskan dendamnya. Ia melatih dirinya, sedangkan aku berada di rumah sakit. Sampai saat aku hampir pulih, Yongguk-_hyung _datang ke rumah sakit dan memberiku kabar bahwa dia berhasil membunuh geng yang berjumlah tujuh orang itu dan kemudian membakar mayatnya setelah itu membuangnya ke sungai."

"Apa nyawa orang lain tidak ada... artinya di mata kalian?" tanya Jungkook hari-hati.

Youngjae berdecih pelan. "Apa nyawa kita ada artinya di mata mereka?"

Benar. Skakmat. Bahkan dari berbicara saja, ia sudah sering kalah.

"Lalu setelah aku benar-benar sembuh, Yongguk-_hyung _mengajariku cara berkelahi. Kemudian datanglah Daehyun dan Jongup. Kami berempat terus berlatih sampai benar-benar handal, walau Daehyun lebih menonjol pada otaknya."

"Siapa yang bisa membuat Yongguk-hyung sehebat itu?"

"Yongnam, saudara kembarnya. Tapi ia mati terbunuh tujuh tahun yang lalu di penjara."

Hanya anggukan mengerti yang dapat Jungkook lakukan. Ternyata kehidupan mereka benar-benar menarik.

"Lalu, kalian menamakan diri kalian apa?"

Senyum mantap tersungging di bibir Youngjae. "Badman."

.

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 10**

Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan Sehun. Sudah sekitar satu minggu mereka menjalani hubungan adik-kakak yang berbeda. Hubungan yang tercipta karena sesuatu yang tidak disadari, tapi terikat walau tidak terucap.

Sehun menikmati semuanya. Walau ia masih melihat Luhan sebagai kakak tercintanya, tetapi menyetubuhinya seperti ini membuatnya kecanduan.

Sehun suka bagaimana cara kakaknya menyebutkan namanya diantara napas yang tidak teratur dan wajah yang memerah. Sehun suka ketika kakaknya memeluk punggungnya dan menancapkan kukunya disana. Sehun suka saat kakaknya memintanya untuk berbuat semakin _dalam_. Sehun sangat suka menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh kakaknya. Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan seks sedarah bisa terjadi karena frustasi seksual. Ada juga yang mengatakan karena ketertarikan masing-masing. Tetapi Sehun merasa bahwa inilah perwujudan cintanya untuk Luhan. Cinta, tetap mengacu pada hubungan saudara bagi Sehun. Karena tidak ada lagi yang ia cintai selain kakak kandungnya.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 11**

**Buagh!**

Junhong menyeringai saat berhasil menambah lebam di tubuh Jungkook. Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak melawan pada saat pelatihannya. Youngjae menyarankan untuk tidak berbuat terlalu keras, tetapi Junhong senang melihat rasa sakit dan rintihan itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook, aku sama sekali belum menggunakan tangan untuk menghajarmu. Tapi kau selemah ini?"

**Buagh!**

Junhong menendangnya lagi namun tepat di kepala Jungkook. Jungkook merintih dana merasakan kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Lalu Junhong menendangnya lagi, kemudian menumpukan alas sepatunya di wajah Jungkook yang terbaring di lantai.

"Pelajaran dengan tangan kosong lebih berat daripada menggunakan barang. Jika kau hanya bisa memukul atau menendang tanpa tahu titik kelemahan, hal yang kau lakukan percuma. Kau akan mendapatkan kekalahan mutlak seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu! Saat semua teman-temanmu mati dihadapanmu!"

Kalimat itu membakar amarah Jungkook. Dia menggeram dan menendang kaki Junhong di wajahnya, tetapi meleset. Tepat ketika Junhong menendang kaki Jungkook menjauh.

Suara tulang itu terdengar menyakitkan, ditambah dengan rasanya yang sangat ngilu. Lagi-lagi Jungkook belum bisa membalas perbuatan Junhong.

"Ayo bangun! Jungkook yang kukenal bukan orang lemah!" tawa Junhong.

Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua, dan Youngjae yang mengawasi. Takut jika Junhong berbuat lebih, sampai mencelakakan nyawa Jungkook.

"Ayo bangun!"

**Buagh!**

"Junhong!" Youngjae berseru. "Kurasa itu cukup."

Junhong menoleh ke belakang saat kakinya berada di kepala Jungkook untuk menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Jungkook terbatuk berkali-kali, dan lumayan banyak darah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Junhong mendesah kecewa lalu menjauhkan kakinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Bawa ke ruang tengah, biar aku obati."

"Tidak perlu." kata Junhong menegaskan. "Biar dia merasakan dulu sakit itu."

Jungkook menekan dadanya dengan satu tangan, berusaha menstabilkan napasnya sendiri. Dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun, tetapi menyerang Junhong dengan diam-diam. Jungkook menguatkan kakinya untuk berdiri dan menopang berat tubuhnya, lalu melirik sedikit ke arah Junhong yang masih menatap Youngjae. Youngjae sendiri melihat pergerakan Jungkook.

Lalu Jungkook melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk mengenai tengkuk Junhong—

**Buagh!**

tapi Junhong lebih dahulu menahannya dan kemudian memutarnya ke belakang lalu membanting tubuh Jungkook ke lantai.

Youngjae mendecih.

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan saat Junhong berbalik dan menatapnya. "Sialan! Kau membuatku menggunakan tangan."

Hanya geraman yang Jungkook keluarkan dan rasa malu karena merasa lemah. Jungkook merintih, dan berusaha bangkit. Tetapi Junhong menendang punggungnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya, masuk melalui pintu dalam. Youngjae masih diam disana, memperhatikan pergerakan Jungkook yang melemah.

"Aku... _khh_... tidak akan menyerah."

Youngjae pernah melihat Junhong, Daehyun, dan Jongup dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia yakin, Jungkook akan terlahir lagi sebagai orang yang baru.

Jauh dari tempat mereka berada, pada waktu yang sama Luhan berusaha untuk meredam suaranya agar Xiumin tidak penasaran dan pergi ke dapur. Karena Sehun tengah menyetubuhinya di meja makan, cukup kasar daripada biasanya.

Luhan mengutuk dirinya karena menikmati hal itu.

Melihat wajah adik tercintanya penuh nafsu. Penuh gejolak. Menyetubuhinya dengan menggebu. Bahkan terhitung setiap hari sejak awal _kesalahan_. _Ah_, bukan. Ini juga bagian dari rencana yang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan berhasil.

Luhan berhasil membuat adiknya terfokus untuk menyetubuhinya setiap waktu, hingga melupakan pembalasan dendamnya terhadap Jungkook.

Setidaknya kesalahan dahulu tidak akan terulang.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 12**

Keesokan harinya, saat Luhan memilih untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Jongdae, tidak disangka _namja_ seumurannya itu mengalami reaksi kaget bukan main. Lalu mengutuk Luhan dengan banyak sumpah serapah, kemudian panik seperti orang gila.

Luhan berusaha bersikap wajar saja karena posisi keduanya sedang berada di kantin kantor. Bahkan ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Jongdae tidak bertingkah berlebihan.

"Kau—_shit_, kau benar-benar gila!"

Burger di depan Luhan lebih menarik. "Setidaknya itu membuatnya _berhenti_."

"Tapi kau—ya, Tuhan!" Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Mengapa ide gila itu bisa ada di otakmu?!"

Luhan berhenti dengan kegiatan makannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu menatap Jongdae tanpa mau menampilkan ekspresinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku hanya—"

"Jujur padaku! Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Luhan melirik ke sampingya setelah mendesah pelan. "Jijik."

Sedikit rasa lega menyeruak di hati Jongdae mendengar jawaban itu.

"Sekaligus benar."

Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan sangat tajam. "Apanya yang benar?!"

"Aku membuat adikku melupakan segala dendamnya!" Luhan tidak sadar bahwa ia membentak Jongdae. "Dan setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit tenang."

Jongdae bungkam untuk beberapa saat dimana Luhan mengusap wajahnya, menahan airmatanya sendiri. Jongdae tahu Luhan itu mudah menangis.

"Aku sendiri merasa muak, bodoh, tolol dan segala macam. Aku merasa berdosa. Tapi ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Hanya ini, Jongdae..." dan _namja _rusa itu mulai menangis. Sudah tidak mempedulikan dimana posisi mereka sekarang. "Aku sangat tidak ingin, tapi aku tidak punya cara lain. Otakku buntu. Jungkook bisa ada dimana saja dan merencanakan apapun. Aku beruaha sebisaku membuat Sehun melupakan hal itu. Dia tidak butuh wanita, mainan, hiburan, atau pelampiasan. Sehun hanya _butuh_ aku. Dan aku mengorbankan segalanya."

Sebisa mungkin Jongdae melembutkan suaranya. "Tapi kau mencintainya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Jongdae. Aku mencintainya sebagai adik. Tidak ada rasa lain. Aku tetap menanamkan kalimat ini di dalam otakku, bahwa yang aku lakukan adalah pengorbanan untuk adikku."

"Sehun bisa saja mencintaimu dalam artian lain."

Luhan menyedot ingusnya dan ternyata menangis lebih tersedu. "Aku tahu aku membuat orangtua kami kecewa di Surga sana. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Aku tidak mau kejadian dahulu terulang, Jongdae. Aku tidak mau melihat ada yang mati lagi."

Jongdae ingin merengkuh tubuhnya sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana jika Jungkook melakukan sesuatu?"

"Aku belum memikirkan ke arah sana. Yang pasti aku berusaha memblokir pemikiran adikku tentang balas dendam. Aku menyibukkan dia dengan mengurus Xiumin, lalu memberikan tubuhku untuk membuat ia semakin lupa."

Rasa sakit itu menyeruak ke seluruh rongga dadanya. Tapi Jongdae tidak memilih untuk mengulas hal itu, Luhan tidak pernah tahu tentang hatinya.

"Yang kau lakukan salah, Lu."

"Keinginanku adalah membawanya pergi jauh dari kota ini! Tapi dia masih dalam pembebasan bersyarat!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya lagi. "Ini jalan terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan! Membuatnya _berhenti _memikirkan Jungkook. Walau aku sendiri belum tahu jika saja suatu hari nanti Jungkook kembali menyerang."

"Lu..."

"Jongdae," Luhan terisak. "aku sakit. Aku menjerumuskan adikku sendiri pada sebuah dosa besar. Aku merasa hina. Tapi kembali lagi pada bayang-bayang bahwa aku perlu menyelamatkan adikku. Aku perlu membuatnya _berhenti_. Aku harus menempuh jalan _kotor_ ini."

Jongdae sudah tidak tahan. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Jongdae juga meneteskan airmata.

_Aku mencintaimu, Lu._

**~..o..~**

Junhong sangat suka menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain _skateboard_, salah satu hobinya juga selain melatih kemampuan dirinya. Junhong juga merasa lebih handal daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ada waktu sekitar satu tahun dimana ia tidak bisa bermain dengan _skateboard_ tercintanya, dikarenakan cedera yang dialami pergelangan kakinya.

Lalu ketika sebuah mobil masuk ke dalam area bengkel, Junhong menginjak _tail_ dan membuat _skateboard_nya terlempar, dan dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dari dalam mobil, Himchan mematikan mesin, kemudian Daehyun keluar dari pintu lain samping kemudi. Setelah itu menghampiri Junhong.

"Ini," Daehyun memberikan selembar foto pada Junhong. "Xiumin. Anak angkat dari Xi Luhan, kakak kandung Xi Sehun."

Junhong memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Potret seorang anak kecil yang menggenggam erat tali ranselnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Dia bersekolah di Cheonsa Elementary School."

"Lumayan jauh." Junhong bergumam. "Ada lagi?"

"Sehun sering menjemputnya." kata Daehyun. Lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruh di belakang kepala. "Kita bisa lakukan besok."

"Jam berapa mereka keluar?"

"Duabelas lebih limabelas."

"Baiklah." ucap Junhong.

Lalu dari balik pintu dalam, Jungkook yang masih berhias lebam masuk dan melihat ketiganya. Junhong menggenggam foto itu kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian ia kembali memainkan _skateboard_nya.

**~..o..~**

Saat tangan Jongdae menahannya, Luhan terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat _namja _yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Jongdae menggeleng pelan namun Luhan hanya mendesah dan melepaskan tangannya. Pening terasa di kepalanya, jadi Luhan mengurutnya perlahan.

"Aku sudah katakan ini berapa kali padamu, Jongdae. Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Untuk malam ini." Jongdae memohon. "Tidurlah di rumahku."

"Aku perlu mengurus Xiumin."

"Tapi aku butuh bicara denganmu." Jongdae tahu rasa sakit ini selalu ada ketika bayangan dari percakapannya dengan Luhan siang tadi berputar di benaknya. "Aku mohon. Hanya malam ini."

"Xiumin dan Sehun membutuh—"

"Aku rela bersujud asalkan kau ikut denganku."

Luhan mendorong keras dada Jongdae sehingga pemiliknya mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Demi Tuhan jangan mengekangku!"

Beberapa staf yang berada di ruangan itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi mereka pura-pura tidak peduli untuk mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak mengekangmu, Lu. Aku hanya ingin..." Jongdae menarik napasnya berat. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidur di rumahku untuk hari ini saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

Jongdae mendekat kembali dan berusaha menggapai tangan Luhan, tetapi Luhan menariknya menjauh. "Aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal _itu_."

"Salah karena aku menceritakan ini padamu, Jongdae." Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal dan marah. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya aku—"

"Aku seperti ini karena aku peduli padamu, Luhan! Kau harus berhenti melakukan _kesalahan_ ini!"

Jongdae sadar membentak Luhan juga bisa berakibat buruk padanya. Luhan terlalu sensitif, dan ia harus sabar berulang kali berhadapan dengannya. Tapi Jongdae sangat tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan kembali _melakukannya _bersama Sehun.

"Cukup, Jongdae! Aku benar-benar muak! Aku _butuh _melakukan hal ini! Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang aku derita selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Dan apa kau pikir inilah semua jawaban dari rasa sakitmu?" Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak, Luhan. Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan. Kau _mempengaruhi _pemikiran Sehun."

Luhan meraih tas-nya dengan mata yang bergetar. Ia tidak berniat untuk membalas, dan berharap untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi Jongdae selalu berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengekangku!"

"Kau akan—"

**Plak!**

Entah karena terlalu muak atau tidak sanggup, Luhan menghentikan kalimat Jongdae dengan cara menamparnya. Lalu dia tidak ingin membalasnya dengan argumen lagi, Luhan memilih berjalan cukup cepat menuju lift dan mengarahkannya pada _basement_.

Sedangkan Jongdae masih terdiam di tempatnya. Meratapi rasa panas yang sangat menyiksa di dada, bukan pada pipinya.

"—menyesal."

**~..o..~**

**HAAAI**

**Cukup sedih karena hanya sedikit yang menampakan diri di FF ini, padahal FF ini salah satu kebanggaan saya :(**

**Just wanna ask, why? Why? I really need your review**

**Bukan pujian yang aku ingin, hanya review kalian setelah baca chapter ini. What's your feeling? Just it...**

**Okay, mari kita balas review :D**

**irna . lee .96 : **Jungkook kan ga mikirin kasian apa engga apa Luhan hoho XD neeee ya ampun makasih yaaaa, UAS ku sampai minggu depan hoho

**SeoulG : **hollaaaaa, wkwk itu mah ntaran aja kapan kapan dibuat ff JungkookxSehun XD. Iya nanti aku mampiiiiir, aku mau pergi dulu, minggu selalu syibuk u.u

**Guest : **yuuup, walau itu Cuma pengalih perhatian doang :' seenggaknya ad HunHan ehehe

**lulu hanni : **kita lihat saja nanti :' masih jauh sekali pemikiran itu hoho

**Seokkie : **kenapa incest? Salahin Luhan *watados* *tunjukLuhan*. Sehun jadinya sama akuuu :3 *ditendangKai* wkwk. Haha lopyu juga cintaaaa :3. Wahahaha salahkan Sehun aja sekarang! Nah itu dia, kasian pan Sehun ga dibantu siapa-siapa, tapi author lagi ga punya uang buat nyewa boyband lain buat main di ff ini /? *nahlho* jadi Sehun sendiri aja yaaaa. Ciyeee overdose haha iya ini setiap minggu publishnya :D asiiik makasih yaaaa X3

**xelo : **santaaaaaaii, Sehun ditemenin aku kooo :p

**candra : **kalau damai, ff nya udahan dong '-'? Haha gapapa kooo baru review jugaaa. IYA SIAP *hormat* UASnya sampai minggu depan kooo. Tapi sayangnya Sehun sendirian sekarang :p ga punya temen wkwkwk

**Woo Daejin : **haiiii. Iya ada BangLo :3 hihi okay next

**deercho : **hoho kita liat saja nanti happy end atau tidaaaaks wkwk

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : **kemana aja cintaahhh? Wkwkw ntar kapan-kapan dah dibuatin JungkookxSehun XD. Ciyee yang dukung Jungkook, itu kasian Sehun gaada yang dukung. Mana ga punya temen lagi wahahaha. Thaaanks. Iya keamrin buru-buru, ini juga buru-buru sekarang huhu minggu selalu syibuuuuk

**myhunhanbaby : **waaah akhirnya ada juga yang dukung Sehun sejauh ini mwehehehe. Sarannya dipikir lagi yaaaaa, kan biar seru Sehun sendiri aja wks XD

**ChanByun : **boleh cintaaaaa :3 wkwkwk iya, incest yang terselubung rencana itu wkwk. Ciyee udah ngerasain dari ff WtOM. Iya jangan dibayangin, aneh juga emang kalau JungkookxSehun, tapi banyak yang pengen wkwk '-' . Sehun sama saya ntar XD okay liat nanti ya saaaaaay

**fitripitroy : **iya makasih banyaaaaak X3 ini di balas di ffn hooho. Harusnya ucapan itu lebih ditujukan pada reviewers yang bersembunyi. Aku kan udah meluangkan waktu untuk buat ff plus balas review :' iya semoga ga ada kejadian kaya gitu lagi. Makasih yaaaaaa *pelukpeluk*


	6. Chap 5: The Progress

**Chapter 5: ****THE PROGRESS**

.

**MEI 14**

Hari ini walau berbeda satu hari dari yang direncanakan, Junhong sudah bersiap untuk melakukan _pekerjaan_nya bersama Himchan, tanpa memberi tahu idenya pada yang lain; Yongguk, Jongup, Youngjae bahkan Jungkook. Gegabah memang. Apalagi jika gagal, Yongguk bisa saja mencincangnya. Yongguk sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang _tidak mungkin_ menyiksa kekasihnya.

Tapi Junhong cukup percaya diri dan sudah bersiap di balik pohon, memantapkan karakter yang akan dilakoninya. Himchan berada cukup jauh darinya, tetap berada di dalam mobil dan menunggu aba-aba dari Junhong—sang dalang dari ide itu.

Mereka sudah bersiap sejak limabelas menit yang lalu, dan kini saat anak-anak kecil berseragam berhamburan keluar dari gerbang, Junhong semakin bersiap. Rata-rata orang yang menjemput mereka—bisa supir, orangtua, atau kakak—langsung melajukan kendaraannya setelah siap.

Junhong menajamkan matanya dan mencari sesosok anak yang berwajah sama dari potret yang sudah ia coba hapalkan. Cukup kesulitan selama beberapa saat, tetapi ia menemukannya kemudian. Kulitnya yang putih dan pipinya yang gembul sangat menonjol dari sekian banyak anak disana. Junhong juga bisa melihat Sehun datang dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari gerbang, karena memilih untuk turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Xiumin dengan berjalan kaki.

Xiumin bisa melihat Sehun mendekat, dan pada detik itu Junhong memberikan aba-aba pada Himchan.

Tahu gilirannya sudah tiba, Himchan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, lalu menarik gas dan melajukan mobilnya. Perlahan berjalan lurus seperti biasa, namun saat mendekati jarak Xiumin, ia membelokkannya berusaha untuk menabrak.

Sehun di titik itu membulatkan matanya dan berteriak.

"Xiumin!"

Junhong tahu saatnya sudah tiba. Karena persiapannya yang matang, Junhong segera menginjak papan _skate_-nya dan meluncur ke arah Xiumin lalu menggendong anak itu sehingga Himchan tidak berhasil menabraknya.

Walau Junhong tahu betisnya tersayat oleh plat nomor mobil itu.

Tapi itu hanya _bagian dari rencana_.

Himchan melajukan mobilnya kencang dan pergi.

Beberapa orang disana terlihat panik, apalagi Sehun. Jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti berdetak ketika ia mengira bahwa ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan keponakannya.

"_Gwenchana_?"

Junhong masih memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang menegang dan bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan Xiumin sendiri memeluk Junhong dengan erat. Sehun masih panik, tapi berusaha berterima kasih di sela-selanya.

"Aku tidak apa." Junhong tersenyum. "_Ah_, apa dia adikmu?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menggeleng saking paniknya. Kemudian ia meraih Xiumin dari pangkuan Junhong dan menggeleng lagi. "Dia keponakanku."

"_Um_," Junhong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "lain kali hati-hati."

Tangan Sehun menepuki punggung Xiumin yang menangis secara lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan, lalu berusaha untuk membuat Xiumin aman.

"_Ssh_, tidak apa-apa Xiumin_ie_."

Junhong menggenggam _skateboard_nya dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi. Tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Kakimu terluka. Biar aku obati."

Junhong menggeleng ramah.

"Tidak apa. Ikut saja." kata Sehun lagi. Lalu menunjuk ke arah mobilnya. "Mobilku ada disana."

Junhong tahu ia berhasil melewati sesi pertama.

.

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mengemudi, akhirnya Sehun berhasil mencapai rumahnya. Sehun tidak memikirkan hal lain selain Xiumin yang tampak masih _shock_, dan orang yang menolongnya.

Sehun menggendong Xiumin keluar setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu mengajak Junhong untuk masuk ke dalam. Disana ia meminta Junhong untuk menunggu di ruang tengah, sedangkan Sehun sendiri membawa Xiumin ke kamarnya dan kembali setelah sekitar limabelas menit menghilang.

"Maaf, aku harus membuatnya tidur tadi." kata Sehun saat menghampiri Junhong disana sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Tidak apa."

Sehun duduk di samping Junhong yang duduk di sofa panjang. Ia membuka kotak P3K-nya dan kemudian meraih sebuah kapas, dua plester dan obat merah.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Junhong menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Sehun menarik napasnya dan meminta Junhong untuk melurukan kakinya di atas paha Sehun. Junhong agak keberatan tetapi Sehun memaksanya.

"Terima kasih karena menyelamatkan Xiumin." ucap Sehun. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Junhong." Junhong memperhatikan Sehun yang membuka botol alkohol lalu menuangkannya sedikit pada kapas. "Kau?"

"Sehun." jawab Sehun. Ia kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum membersihkan darah pada luka gores di betis Junhong yang hanya menggunakan celana selutut. "Maaf."

Junhong meringis—sebenarnya pura-pura. Rasa perih itu tidak sebanding dengan setiap latihan yang ia lakukan. Luka ini hanya bernilai nol dari sepuluh. Bahkan Junhong tidak peduli. Tapi disini dia menggunakan karakter lain, dan bertopeng.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena kau jadi repot begini."

Sehun terkikik pelan. "Repot bagaimana? Kau ini aneh sekali. Harusnya aku berterima kasih banyak karena kau sudah menyelamatkan keponakanku." Jari Sehun meraih obat merah lalu mengoleskannya pada luka Junhong. Kemudian menutupnya dengan kapas dan merapatkannya dengan plester di dua sisi. "Apa sakit?"

Junhong menggeleng pelan tetapi meringis.

"Sakit, ya? Maafkan aku." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"_Aniya_. Ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Junhong terkekeh pelan lalu menurunkan kakinya dari paha Sehun. "Terima kasih."

"_Okay_, berhenti berterimakasih karena seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu."

Junhong menggumam tidak jelas sambil memperhatikan luka gores yang sudah diobati di kakinya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Junhong.

Sehun tidak mengerti, namun hanya berlangsung satu detik sebelum ia menjawab. "_Oh_, namanya Xiumin."

"Dia imut sekali." kata Junhong dengan mata berbinar. "Dimana orangtuanya? Sedang bekerja?"

"_Um_," Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ia hanya punya Ibu. Dia kakakku. Dan, ya, ia sedang bekerja."

"_Oh_," Junhong mengangguk beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh. "Jadi kau kau mengurusnya?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan juga. Lalu ia melirik ke arah dapur dan meminta Junhong menunggu. Saat Sehun beranjak, Junhong meraih _smartphone_ di saku celananya kemudian mengetikkan pesan untuk Himchan agar menunggunya di blok lain—Himchan mengikuti mereka. Sehun meninggalkannya ke dapur sekitar tiga menit lalu kembali dengan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Kami belum beli persediaan, maaf jika hanya ada ini."

"Ya ampun, tidak apa." ucap Junhong. "Apa aku mengganggu disini?"

"_Oh_, tidak sama sekali. Lagipula aku tidak punya hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau boleh ada disini."

Junhong berterima kasih. Dalam hati bersyukur.

Sehun mempersilahkan Junhong untuk minum.

"Untung sekali kau ada disana."

Junhong meraih gelas jus jeruknya dan kemudian menyesapnya sedikit. "Kebetulan lewat. Aku sedang mencari daerah yang bagus untuk menggunakan papanku."

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai mengganti arah pembicaraan menujuk percakapan orang yang baru berkenalan pada awalnya.

Junhong _berhasil_.

**~..o..~**

**Buagh!**

Jungkook tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman Junhong yang lainnya selain Youngjae. Jadi ia meminta bantuannya untuk berlatih. Tetapi Youngjae tidak semudah yang Jungkook pikirkan. Mungkin karena Youngjae hanya bertugas sebagai pengobat—menurut Jungkook—ia tidak berfikir bahwa Youngjae pun ahli dalam bertarung.

"Kau bisa menyuruhku untuk berhenti jika tidak kuat."

Lalu Youngjae memukul Jungkook berkali-kali pada perut lalu dadanya.

"Coba lawan aku."

Tangan Jungkook berhasil menahan tangan Youngjae, tetapi tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak memukul dengan tangan lainnya. Jungkook hampir kewalahan, tapi tetap saja mencoba bertahan. Youngjae salut dengan ambisi besarnya, tetapi tetap saja ingin menghina melihat Jungkook tidak bisa melawan.

Youngjae mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Jungkook pada lutunya.

**Buagh!**

Kaki Jungkook bergetar lalu terjatuh. Youngjae melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikannya. Rasa ngilu itu menyebar sampai terasa tegang di seluruh otot kakinya.

"Beruntung aku tidak membuat tempurung lututmu rusak, Jungkook. Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu cedera ligamen."

Jungkook masih mengerang dengan posisi di lantai. Youngjae merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok, lalu memperhatikan _namja_ yang berumur dua tahun di bawahnya.

"Kapan kau siap menghadapi musuhmu yang sesungguhnya, _hm_?"

Kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah luar. Youngjae meliriknya dan kemudian menarik napas. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan Jungkook disana dan berjalan menuju _rolling door_ lalu membukanya.

Mobil Himchan masuk ke dalam lalu memarkirkannya. Junhong keluar dari pintu mobil yang berbeda dari arah Himchan keluar.

"Darimana kalian?"

Junhong tidak menjawab. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Youngjae yang mendampingi Jungkook berlatih. Junhong hanya berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih merintih.

"Dia yang meminta." Youngjae memberi penjelasan singkat.

"Berhenti membuatnya lebam. Aku lebih suka melihat Jungkook dipenuhi warna merah."

Terdengar psikopat memang, tetapi Youngjae setuju. Mungkin Junhong sendiri menginginkan Jungkook mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Youngjae sangat ingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, _namja_ terrmuda itu sering melewati hari dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah merasa kuat, Jungkook-_ah_?"

Junhong tertawa saja saat Jungkook tidak kuasa menjawab. Himchan meninggalkan tempat itu melalui pintu dalam. Youngjae mengikutinya setelah menimbang-nimbang. Dan tersisa dua teman lama itu disana.

"Aku suka dengan semangatmu." Junhong berjongkok di depan Jungkook, sama seperti yang Youngjae lakukan sebelumnya. "Tapi aku kecewa dengan aksimu. Bodoh. Lemah."

Kuku jari Jungkook bergesekkan dengan lantai semen itu, seperti mau menggaruknya. Tapi itu hanya luapan dari rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ini benar-benar mengecewakan! Jungkook yang dulu kuat sekarang bisa dengan mudahnya kuludahi!"

Kalimat itu membuat Jungkook geram.

"Jika Sehun memiliki kematangan di angka delapan dari sepuluh," Junhong menarik rambut Jungkook dan membuat mata mereka bertemu. "kau berada pada angka nol koma lima."

"_Kkh_..." tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook keluarkan dari mulutnya selain rintihan, walau sorot matanya menampilkan amarah.

"Aku jadi ingin membunuhmu. Kau terlihat seperti pecundang. Tidak berguna."

Sudah cukup. Kalimat-kalimat itu membangkitkan seluruh emosi di dalam jiwanya. Junhong tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan, tetapi kondisi ini membuatnya gila. Ia tidak menyangka Junhong bisa sekuat ini.

"Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook."

**Deg!**

Kalimat itu...

_Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook._

_Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook._

_Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook._

Kalimat yang terngiang di benaknya walau sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan beberapa saat sebelum membunuh dua temannya. Kalimat yang Sehun katakan sebelum membunuh Jin dan Taehyung.

Mata Jungkook memerah karena memendam amarah.

Jungkook menggeram lalu menarik tangan Junhong dari rambutnya, kemudian memutarnya keras dan membanting tubuh Junhong. Junhong mengerang tetapi gerakan Jungkook lebih cepat berdiri dan menendang perutnya berkali-kali.

Bahkan Jungkook hampir tidak akan berhenti walau mendengar Junhong merintih dan berusaha bangkit, sampai Youngjae kembali ke ruangan itu dan menghentikan semuanya.

Napas Jungkook memburu.

Youngjae membantu Junhong untuk berdiri. Tetapi mata Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan Junhong.

Dia benar-benar membenci Xi Sehun.

**~..o..~**

Selama berada disini, Jungkook tidur di kamar Youngjae, berdua. Jadi mau melakukan apapun Youngjae tahu hal itu. Jungkook belum berkeinginan untuk pulang, ia tidak mau mendengar orangtuanya mengomeli ia. Lagipula Jungkook sudah mengatakan sejak pertama ia tinggal di bengkel ini pada orangtuanya bahwa Jungkook menginap di rumah temannya yang sakit parah dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Orangtuanya agak keberatan karena mereka baru saja memiliki Jungkook kembali, namun kali ini anaknya sudah pergi lagi.

Youngjae meminta ia untuk duduk di atas sofa kamar itu dan berbalik, dengan keadaan _topless_. Jungkook menurut saja karena tahu apa yang akan Youngjae lakukan padanya. Youngjae memperhatikan banyak lebam itu, pemulihannya agak kurang cepat karena saat Jungkook merasa sudah lebih baik, Jungkook memilih untuk dipukuli lagi.

"Berbaliklah."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, masih posisinya duduk di sofa. Youngjae memperhatikan lebam di sekitar dadanya juga.

"Bagian mana yang paling sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

Bodoh, ia berbohong. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong. Jungkook mulai menikmati rasa sakit ini. Semuanya membuat ia merasa kuat dan juga siap.

"Baguslah. Karena Junhong tidak akan tanggung-tanggung membalas perbuatanmu."

Laki-laki yang sering mengobatinya itu berjalan ke sisi lain, menuju sebuah lemari kecil di dekat ranjang. Jungkook sendiri mulai memperhatikan kakinya. Rasa ngilu di lututnya mulai menguap.

"Aku ingin bertanya." kata Jungkook kemudian.

Youngjae mempersilahkan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa saja yang dilalui Junhong sampai ia bisa... menjadi seperti ini?"

Gerakan tangan Youngjae berhenti selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali mengoreh ke dalam laci. "Itu gila. Lebih darimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Youngjae berbalik perlahan dan menatap Jungkook. "Jika kau ada pada _saat _itu, melihat Junhong berlumuran darah adalah makanan keseharianmu."

Jungkook menyadari bahwa tekad kuat Junhong membuatnya tidak akan menyerah.

**~..o..~**

"_Oh_, perkembangannya sudah bagus?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendecih sambil berdiri di depan cermin. Junhong mengangkat kaos yang dikenakannya sebatas dada, dan memperhatikan lebam di sekitar perut rampingnya.

"Itu karena aku sedang lengah. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Begitukah?" Yongguk tertawa meremehkan saat tangannya meraih selembar foto dari banyak tumpukkan di meja hadapannya. "Jangan meninggikan diri."

Junhong memutar kedua matanya karena kesal. Lebam yang Jungkook hasilkan memang tidak seberapa, tetapi tetap saja rasanya lumayan menyakitkan.

"Jungkook itu belum ada apa-apanya."

"_Oh_, ya?"

Junhong sedikit menggeram lalu berbalik menatap Yongguk. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kaos. "_Hyung_ lihat sendiri saat pertama bertemu, bukan? Dia itu lemah karena jeruji besi itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Yongguk tertawa kecil melihat responnya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. Tidak tahu untuk apa maksudnya, bukan menghindar sama sekali. Entah saja, Junhong sedang memiliki sesuatu dalam pemikirannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa Jungkook perlu melatih dirinya lebih giat, dan setelah itu membalaskan dendamnya."

Yongguk hanya mengangkat bahu.

**~..o..~**

**Hellow**

**Maaf, saya tahu saya menghilang sekitar 3 minggu atau sebulan**

**Itu karena kesibukkan dan kesehatan u.u**

**Untuk sekarang maaf tidak bisa cuap-cuap**

**Tapi saya harap kalian mau memberikan review untuk saya, saya sangat membutuhlan itu**

**Ah ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankan ya :3**

**Setelah ini aku berusaha post ff sesuai jadwalnya ko**

**Untuk Horror, Supernatural dan sejenisnya setiap Kamis**

**Untuk FF lain sebangsa Drama, Romance pada hari Minggu**

**Seeyou**


	7. Chap 6: The Lovesick

**Chapter 6: ****THE LOVESICK**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 18**

Semakin hari, kegiatan ini berubah menjadi sebuah candu tersendiri. Saat Sehun sangat tidak ingin melepaskannya walau hanya sedetik, Luhan menurut saja ketika adiknya memulai. Mereka buta. Mereka tidak mengenal hubungan darah saat itu juga. Yang ada hanya kenikmatan yang mereka cari, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai tidak mau habis.

Sehun sangat menyukai ketika kakaknya meremas kuat bahunya, dan memejamkan mata sambil terkadang merintih di sela desahan. Hal itu membangkitkan jiwa Sehun. Sehun meremas pinggangnya, sambil membantunya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan pinggang Sehun menghentak berkali-kali untuk memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam.

Sehun tahu ia terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan _namja_ yang tengah mendesahkan namanya sepanjang gerakan. Sehun tahu dan sangat mengerti. Tapi kegiatan ini seolah-olah tidak akan menghasilkan dosa saat ia dan Luhan menikmatinya.

Membuat Xiumin tidur sebelum melakukan seks adalah agenda mereka setiap hari. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang mengganggunya. Toh, siapa juga yang akan datang pada jam sebelas malam yang cukup dingin ini.

Temperatur tubuh Luhan meninggi saat ia merasakan gejolak untuk klimaksnya. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, dan tanpa sengaja mencakar bahu adiknya yang tertutup kaos, lalu menjeritkan namanya sambil mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya.

Sehun sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi ia tidak berhenti bergerak ketika dinding hangat itu semakin mengapit. Dan tak terhitung beberapa saat setelah itu, Sehun menyemburkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Napas memburu terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, tidak sampai pintu depan terbuka dan sosok seseorang muncul dari sana.

Jongdae berdiri sambil menahan napas, dan menyesal karena tidak datang lebih awal.

Sedangkan Luhan segera melepaskan dirinya dengan sangat cepat, lalu mengenakan kembali celananya tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian belakangnya. Beruntung Luhan dan Sehun tidak _full naked_ saat itu.

Sehun membulatkan matanya sambil menyeletingkan kembali celananya. Lalu melirik kakaknya yang terlihat sangat kaget melihat _namja_ yang berdiri di muka pintu.

"Lu..."

Luhan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya cukup keras. "Bisa kau ketuk pintu dahulu?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi." Jongdae berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlihat _sakit_. Tapi tetap saja, air mukanya sendiri tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

_Namja _termuda di ruangan itu tidak berniat untuk bersuara; termasuk bertanya. Tapi ia cukup kaget dan tidak mampu menyusun kata-kata jika ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya.

"Pergilah."

Jongdae menggeleng saat Luhan memerintahkannya.

"Pergilah, Jongdae!"

Jujur saja, Luhan sendiri merasa emosinya bercampur aduk. Entah apa, ia tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Ada sakit, malu, marah, dan semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Pergilah!"

Kaki itu tidak melangkah mundur saat mereka melihatnya masuk ke dalam.

"Jongdae, pergilah!"

"Luhan, dengark—"

Sehun berdiri dengan cepat dan menatap Jongdae—yang baru saja ia tahu namanya. "Kau tidak bisa dengar bahwa kakakku mengusirmu?"

Ini semua ledakan dari apa yang Jongdae pendam. Jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan mulutnya saat ia berteriak, "Dia kekasihku! Beraninya kau menidurinya!"

Kedua pasang mata milik Xi bersaudara itu membulat lebar, bahkan sangat. Luhan tidak sempat melawan ketika Jongdae menghampirinya dengan mata yang menyiratkan amarah dan kesedihan, lalu meremas kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Bodoh, Jongdae! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya, bahkan saat Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan kembali membentak.

"Adik macam apa kau berani meniduri kakak kandungmu?!"

**Plak!**

Luhan menampar Jongdae dengan tangan lainnya, tapi seperti tidak memberi efek apapun. Karena Jongdae hanya meliriknya sedikiit, lalu kembali pada Sehun.

"Ini yang kau bilang sebagai 'melindungi' kakakmu?!"

Jongdae ingat Luhan sering bercerita bahwa adiknya punya tekad yang besar untuk melindunginya.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa jari-jarinya bergetar. Bahkan ada tusukkan panas di bolamatanya. Ia seperti terbangun dari sebuah mimpi indah dalam kabut buruk. Ia berjanji untuk melindungi kakaknya. Sehun mencintai kakaknya, tapi sebagai kakak. Mengapa ia menjadi seperti merendahkan derajat Luhan?

Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini?

"Jongdae berhenti!"

Luhan meronta dan menjerit. Tapi Jongdae tetap meremas kuat pergelangan tangannya. Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa tenaganya tidak sebesar tenaga dari _namja _yang kenyataanya lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa ini wujud perlakuan kasih sayangmu?!"

Sehun tidak bergeming walau Jongdae menatapnya menuntut.

Sehun tahu ia tidak lemah, tapi pada titik ini ia merasa rendah.

"Jongdae!"

Jongdae menatap Luhan secara cepat. "Diam kau, _Bitch_!"

Itu kata terkasar seumur hidupnya yang ia lontarkan pada _namja_ pencuri hatinya. Jongdae sendiri ingin memukul mulutnya saat kata itu terlontar tanpa terkendali.

Namun hal itu membangkitkan sisi lain pada Sehun. _Namja _yang kali ini berhasil menarik kerah baju Jongdae lalu memukul rahangnya dengan sangat keras.

**Buagh!**

Jongdae tahu kalimatnya salah. Ia pasti membuat Luhan akan semakin membencinya. Tapi Jongdae tidak punya pilihan lain selain berdiri dan menghadapi Sehun.

"Beraninya mulut kotormu itu memanggil kakakku seperti itu?!"

Sehun tidak ingat akan kesalahannya jika hal ini sudah menyangkut pada Luhan. Luhan mulai menangis, tapi berusaha menjauhkan keduanya.

Jongdae tahu melawan Sehun bukan pilihan yang tepat. Jadi dia kembali menarik Luhan yang meronta lagi, lalu memaksanya keluar.

"_Yah_! Jongdae, berhenti!"

Tapi Jongdae berhasil mendorongnya melewati pintu secara kasar. Sehun geram dan berniat menyusul, tapi sosok Xiumin muncul dari arah tangga sambil menangis.

Jongdae tahu ini kesempatan yang tepat. Saat Luhan berusaha untuk kembali, Jongdae berhasil memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian melajukannya pergi dari rumah itu.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain saat ia membawa Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya, dan tidak sempat mengejar.

Dan di dalam mobil yang melaju sangat kencang pada waktu hampir tengah malam itu, Luhan memukuli lengan Jongdae pada stirnya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Tapi Jongdae hanya mengeraskan rahangnya, marah karena semua kondisi ini.

"Demi Tuhan aku membencimu! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

Jongdae tidak berhenti walau pada kenyataannya ia ingin memeluk Luhan.

Tapi ia tahu Luhan begitu tempramental. Dan hal itu membuat Jongdae mempercepat laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Sebuah tempat yang Jongdae pastikan Luhan tidak bisa pergi dari sana tanpa dirinya.

Memerlukan waktu belasan menit hingga akhirnya Jongdae berhasil membawa Luhan ke sebuah bukit yang jauh dari jalan kecil maupun besar. Yang jauh dari pemukiman. Yang tidak bisa digapai dengan berjalan kaki. Lalu saat mobil itu benar-benar berhenti, Luhan membuka pintu secara kasar dan keluar.

Jongdae menarik napasnya sebelum menyusul.

Disana Luhan berusaha untuk menuruni bukit dan pergi. Tapi Jongdae lagi-lagi berhasil menahannya.

"Teman macam apa kau, Brengsek?!"

**Plak!**

Luhan menamparnya lagi dan tidak menyangka bahwa balasan Jongdae adalah dorongan kasar pada tubuhnya. Luhan tersungkur beberapa langkah karena masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

Matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah tidak menutupi amarahnya.

Posisi mereka hanya terpisah sekitar empat langkah. Luhan tidak tahu Jongdae akan melakukan hal kasar apalagi padanya. Tapi terjawab sudah ketika Jongdae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di rumput, bertumpu pada tanah, lalu menunduk.

"Aku memohon dengan sangat," suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "berhenti lakukan hal itu untuk kebaikkan adikmu sendiri."

Tangan Jongdae ikut menumpu pada rumput, tak jauh dari lututnya. Dan tanpa Luhan sangka bahwa tubuh itu merendah secara perlahan seiringan dengan isakan tipis.

Jongdae bersujud di hadapan Luhan.

"Kumohon, Xi Luhan. Berhentilah."

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa Luhan tahan atau kendalikan saat airmatanya mengucur deras dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Punggung Jongdae bergerak naik turun, Luhan tahu pemuda itu menangis. Menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Aku sangat memohon padamu."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat tangisnya mengencang. Lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, dan ia terjatuh. Melihat Jongdae yang masih bersujud dihadapannya. Melihat Jongdae yang begitu peduli tentang kehidupannya, sampai rela merendah di depannya.

Luhan tidak dapat berkata apapun selain menangis. Jari Jongdae meremas kuat rerumputan mendengaar tangisan itu.

Cinta sangat menyakitkan.

Ia tidak peduli cintanya tidak terbalas. Setidaknya Luhan berhenti melakukan _kesalahan_.

"J-Jongdae.. _huks_..."

Isakan itu sangat menyakitkan di pendengaran Jongdae, tetapi ia tidak mau bergerak.

"Jongdae... berhenti... _huks_ berhenti..."

Jari-jari itu semakin meremas kuat rerumputan. Dan ia tetap tidak mau bergerak sampai akhirnya ada sebuah lengan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae... kumohon, berhentilah..."

"Kau yang harus berhenti, Luhan..." bisikan itu terdengar tajam di pendengaran Luhan.

**~..o..~**

**Haaaaaaiii**

**Maaf ya postnya malem malem chingudeeeeulll**

**Tolong share ff ini ya, saya bener-bener berharap di ff ini tapi yang review cuma dikit TAT**

**Please untuk kalian juga jangan jadi silent readers**

**Makasih untuk semuanyaaaaaaa**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE**


End file.
